harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Godryk Gryffindor
|praca = Nauczyciel, założyciel Hogwartu |przynależność = Hogwart |rasa = Człowiek }} Godryk Gryffindor — czarodziej czystej krwi, jeden z czworga legendarnych założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Na początku był dobrym przyjacielem Salazara Slytherina, jednakże pokłócił się z nim o pochodzenie uczniów przyjmowanych do Hogwartu. Slytherin chciał, aby do szkoły przyjmowano wyłącznie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Godryk nie zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii. Gryffindor założył swój dom, do którego przyjmował odważnych i mężnych ludzi. Godłem Gryffindoru został lew, a barwami domu zostały wybrane szkarłat i złoto. Biografia Godryk Gryffindor urodził się w Dolinie Godryka (nazwanej potem na jego cześć). Była to mała wioska w Anglii. Nie ma żadnych faktów co do jego dzieciństwa. Opisywany był jako najlepszy pojedynkujący się tamtych czasów. Nie wiadomo, w jakim momencie swojego życia Godryk założył wraz z Roweną Ravenclaw, Helgą Hufflepuff i Salazarem Slytherinem Hogwart. Wiadomo jednak, że było to ok. X wieku, czyli zupełnie wczesne średniowiecze. Gryffiindor cenił sobie odwagę i męstwo. Do jego domu nie trafiał nigdy żaden tchórz. To on wpadł na pomysł z Tiarą Przydziału (tiara ta należała do samego Gryffindora) − każdy z założycieli tchnął trochę swoich cech do kapelusza, a ta po ich śmierci przydzielała do poszczególnych domów nowych wychowanków Hogwartu. Godryk Gryffindor przyjaźnił się z Salazarem Slytherinem, dopóki ten nie oświadczył, że do Hogwartu nie powinno się przyjmować mugolaków. Slytherin nie miał do nich zaufania. Jednak ten pomysł został zgodnie odrzucony przez pozostałych założycieli. W ten sposób Salazar opuścił Hogwart i słuch o nim zaginął. Przed samym opuszczeniem szkoły mężczyzna wybudował w niej tajemniczą komnatę (Komnatę Tajemnic) i umieścił tam Bazyliszka, nic nie mówiąc pozostałym założycielom. Nie wiadomo, kiedy Gryffindor zmarł, ani w jaki sposób, jedyną znaną zachowaną pamiątką po nim jest Miecz Gryffindora oraz Tiara Przydziału. Przedmioty należące do niego mały||193x193px * Miecz – najbardziej znany atrybut Godryka. Na każdej rycinie mężczyzna jest przedstawiany z bronią. Bardzo dużo czarodziejów nawet nie wie, że ten właśnie miecz należał kiedyś do goblinów, a Gryffindor go ukradł. Jednocześnie „kradzież” mogła wyniknąć ze specyficznego pojmowania własności przez gobliny, uznające, że jakikolwiek przedmiot należy do tego, kto go stworzył, nie zaś do tego, który go kupił. Miecz Gryffindora był ukryty w Tiarze Przydziału, mógł go wyciągnąć tylko prawdziwy Gryfon. Posłużył do wielu odważnych czynów: Harry Potter zabił nim Bazyliszka, zaś Neville Longbottom zdołał zabić mieczem innego węża – Nagini, która jednocześnie była horkruksem Voldemorta. Mieczem nasączonym jadem Bazyliszka pozbyto się też 2 innych horkruksów tego samego czarnoksiężnika. Miecz zwykle był przechowywany w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie, dopiero w 1998 na rok opuścił to stanowisko. mały * Tiara Przydziału – niewątpliwie bez niej nie byłoby Hogwartu. Należała do samego Gryffindora i to on wpadł na pomysł, aby kapelusz ożywić i tchnąć w niego uczucia. Założyciele sprawili, że zwykłe nakrycie głowy znało bardzo dobrze wszystkie cechy Roweny, Helgi, Salazara i oczywiście Godryka. Można z niej było wyjąć miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Talenty i cechy mały|lewo|176px|Gryffindor na kartach Godryk Gryffindor był odważny i mężny, posiadał miecz – jego atrybut. Miał wiele talentów, prawdopodobnie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem tamtych czasów. Niewątpliwie górował nad wszystkimi w pojedynkowaniu się i prawie na pewno władał potężnymi czarami (przykład: ożywił Tiarę Przydziału). Uczył w Hogwarcie wszystkich przedmiotów, ale tylko Gryfonów. Był bardzo dobry z transmutacji. Tiara przydziału o Godryku mały|Godło Gryffindoru 1991−1992 Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga i do wyczynów ochota. 1994−1995 Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, ..... Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę – czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. 1995−1996 Gryffindor, że ceni dzielność Bardziej niż czystą krew. Ciekawostki mały|220x220px|Wizerunek Gryffindora na karcie z Czekoladowych żab. * Godryk Gryffindor w lipcu 2007 roku został Czarodziejem Miesiąca. * W The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Godryk mówi, że jest dumny z tego, że Harry Potter jest w jego domu. * Były przypuszczenia, że Harry Potter jest spokrewniony z Gryffindorem, ale J.K. Rowling powiedziała, że między tymi czarodziejami nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa. * J.K Rowling żartobliwie powiedziała, że jeśli Godryk jeszcze żyje, to mieszka na dnie jeziora w Hogwarcie i jest największym na świecie animagiem. * Jego wizerunek został umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. * Imię Godric jest formą Anglosaską, i może mieć kilka znaczeń, wliczając w to „on, który rządzi z Bogiem” albo „on, który rządzi dobrze”. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault de:Godric Gryffindor el:Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ en:Godric Gryffindor es:Godric Gryffindor et:Godric Gryffindor fi:Godrick Rohkelikko fr:Godric Gryffondor ja:ゴドリック・グリフィンドール nl:Goderic Griffoendor no:Gudrik Griffing ru:Годрик Гриффиндор zh:霍格沃茨创办者 Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje Miesiąca Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Założyciele Hogwartu